


-Cuatro-

by TheSleepwalker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fear, Hugs, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad, Sad Ending, Stand Alone, Stiles Needs a Hug, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepwalker/pseuds/TheSleepwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski sólo había necesitado un abrazo verdadero en cuatro ocasiones a lo largo de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-Cuatro-

-0-

_Stiles Stilinski sólo había necesitado un abrazo verdadero en cuatro ocasiones a lo largo de su vida._

_La primera cuando vio a su madre fallecer postrada en la cama del hospital. Tan pálida como el papel, y tan frágil como el cristal. El medico corrió a la habitación en donde el pequeño niño castaño gritaba “¡Mami, mami, por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo!”, vio su cuerpo retorcerse con las descargas electicas que intentaban reanimar su corazón y lloró escondido en el armario del conserje, mientras la madre de su mejor amigo llamaba a su padre, pero no hubo nada que hacer. Nadie estuvo ahí para él._

_La segunda, durante la primera noche que pasó sólo en casa. Los muebles crujían, y cada ruido parecía salido de una película de terror. Sus pequeños pies temblaban bajo la manta de Batman, y apuntaba con su pequeña linterna a todos lados, tratando de espantar a los enormes y bestiales monstruos que seguramente se escondían bajo la cama, o dentro de armario, esperando a que se descuidase un poco para atacar. Juro que escuchó un: “Volveremos por ti” saliendo de las sombras, once minutos antes de las doce escuchó pasos que subían las escaleras. Esa noche lloro como nunca, pero no hubo nada que hacer. Nadie estuvo ahí para él._

_La tercera, durante el festival a las madres, en mayo. Los globos rosas y blancos flotaban por todo el gimnasio encima de las mujeres que esperaban ansiosas el debut de sus pequeños, los niños se preparaban para un pequeño baile, con divertidísimos trajes y un poco de pintura facial. Él no había logrado aprender la coreografía a tiempo, y la canción no paraba de recordarle los brillantes ojos acaramelados de su madre, y su suave perfume cuando le abrazaba justo antes de dormir. Tropezó justo antes del gran final, derrumbo a su compañera y todos rieron. Corrió al baño, preguntándose por qué demonios Dios le había arrebatado a su madre. Maldijo los cielos preguntándose por qué demonios no podía ser un chico normal y le grito a la maestra cuando intento entrar en los baños de caballero. Se golpeó la rodilla cuando el suelo se desplomó y tuvo que vomitar el almuerzo porque dentro de su estómago sólo cabía la extraña sensación que le corroía lentamente. No había nada que hacer. Nadie estaba ahí para él._

_La cuarta y quizá más dolorosa, cuando vio a un enorme hombre lobo morir frente a sus ojos asustados. La sangre corría desde su cuello como una cascada carmesí. Su cuerpo se había vuelto un simple muñeco de trapo al caer sobre el suelo con un estruendo a carne azotando. Nadie le escucho llorar mientras caminaba a casa, vagando bajo las farolas, con la mirada perdida, el cuerpo adolorido y el alma vencida. Su padre le pregunto qué sucedía, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente para contarle que su novio acababa de ser mutilado en una emboscada sorpresa durante la noche de su aniversario, justo antes de dar el “sí” a su propuesta de matrimonio. Esa noche no logró dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su rostro endurecido, sentía su tacto cálido, extrañaba su aroma dulce y sobrio, y escuchaba su voz aterciopelada. Pero no había nada que hacer. Derek Hale ya no estaba ahí para él._

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes visitarme en Tumblr (Y dejar tu petición o idea): small-title.tumblr.com
> 
> No olvides los Kudos<3 y el comentario (Por favor, estos me sirven para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien)<3  
>  Pd. Acepto criticas y correcciones.


End file.
